First Contact
by Shakarian99
Summary: AU. "Never underestimate a new enemy, you never know what they've had to face to get to where they are now... fighting you." Rated T. Please R&R. *Based just before the First Contact War.


**_Author's Notes: _**

Hello! :') So, to be honest this was just an idea that has been playing through my head for some time now after reading something about Mass Effect and the First Contact War and I got interested in the whole idea... Now I know people on here have already written AU's to do with this and the idea is pretty old now, but I thought I would still try to write my idea and see how it goes... and hope people enjoy reading it.

I don't really know where this is going but I've got a few ideas for how this might end, and as I said, this is just an idea; it might not go anywhere. But I thought I would give it a chance.

**_Please Note:_**

I have no idea if anyone else has come up with something like this, but if they have, I am sorry. But I haven't come across anything like this while reading other people's stories on the First Contact War, my idea is based on my thoughts alone, but I do apologize if I am wrong.

**_End of Author's Notes._**

**_Summary idea:_**

AU. "Never underestimate a new enemy, you never know what they've had to face to get to where they are now... fighting you" - Humanity have always had it the hardest, from the moment they came to exist to the years leading up to the First Contact War, and as they've had it so hard getting to where they want, they're gonna fight the hardest to keep it that way... They are the masters of War. Pray and hope the Council learns this fact before it's too late. (Summary shown might be slightly different).

Rated T.

**_End of Summary._**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything from Mass Effect. It all belongs to Bioware.

**...**

**Humanity**

Planet Earth, the place where it all started. The evolution of Humanity, the evolution of Man. The most dangerous and unknown species now known to the solar system. Their technology was not Prothean, their ability too come into contact with anything outside their system seemed impossible. To know how they did such things without the technology of both the Phothean's or any of the other races that already were known to the galaxy puzzled anyone who came into contact with any question based on them. It was impossible for Humanity to be doing what they were doing. Especially when they didn't have any access to anything outside their home system. How did they even make it outside the Sol System? When no one else could make it in?

An unknown ship had been spotted only a few times and the Turian's who had first seen the ship had confirmed that it was of unknown origin and when they went to confront whatever was on board all they found was an empty ship, it hadn't long been abounded and the engines were still running on what they had left... but to know who this new ship belonged to the same kind of thing had to be spotted more than once. And it was, the Asari had explored a similar ship just outside the Relay into Council space a few months after the first and found not just an abounded ship but the bodies unknown to anyone and all they had on them was the uniforms they once wore that had some writing on them that only stated the words "Human Alliance", the words were just about readable. The bodies found however, were too worn away for study and all was ever taken from this new evidence found was the words that stated that this new species found could only be know as a "human"... As Humanity.

But how did they do what they did without any help? How did they even exist?! Why were the ships even found? Did they leave them there because they had to or because they wanted someone to find them? It was impossible for anyone to do what they did... they must of had something more advanced than any other species known to already exist... and this was not good news especially for the Council races. The question was how many of these ships did this new race have? Hundred? Thousands? Millions? What was the population? Why were they doing this now...?! Even the brilliant minds of the best Salarian scientists couldn't figure out the answers to these questions and based on the science they had; it seemed that the technology of these ships... this race was more advanced than Salarian science could go and this was a worrying sign for everyone. Even the Turians were starting to worry and knew something had to be done or at least found out before it was too late!

This strange new race... seemed so clever, so... powerful, so impossibly amazing that no one, not even the best minds in the universe could figure out how to get passed their Mass Relay only known as the Sol System... Humanities System. They wanted to ask them... or force them to give them the answers that everyone wanted; it didn't matter how, everyone just wanted answers! Forced or not... the Council wanted to know what this new race only know as "Humanity" was and where the came from... and how they were doing what they were doing.

They just had to find a way into the Sol System... or wait for something to come out.

**...**

_**Author's Notes:** _

So...? What do you think? Took me a while, but I finally got there! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or mistakes I may of made about the other races. If you tell me, I will amend my mistakes when I have the time. I would like criticism if needed so I can do better, but please, if there are good points please tell me them as well. Thank you! :')

Review, fav or follow? I love them all! I hope you enjoyed Chapter One! Chapter Two will be up shortly and will be longer than this. :')

Thank you! Until next time!

Maria, aka, Shakarian99 :') xx

**_End of Author's Notes._**


End file.
